For most reflecting sheets, advertising films, interior films and the like, after these behind sides are treated with an adhesion paste for reason of product use, the sides of adhesion paste are protected by using a release paper or a release film. That is, an adhesion sheet is generally produced by producing a material sheet through a rolling and casting, coating an adhesion paste on a release paper, and then combining the side coated with the adhesion paste and the material sheet together.
Formerly, a release paper that is treated with a silicon solution on a paper material has mostly been used to easily delaminate the release paper from the adhesion paste for constructing.
Generally, an adhesion sheet should be made for having an excellent smoothness on the side of release paper to be coated with an adhesion paste in order to uniformly coat with an adhesion paste on the release paper for the uniformity of adhesive strength. In this situation, there was a problem that when the product is attached on the desired adherend, air cannot be leaked so that the surface of sheet is swelled.
In order to solve the above problem, an embossing pattern is given on the surface of a release paper to be coated with an adhesion paste at regular intervals so that the passage, from which air is flowing out of the surface of the release paper, is provided when using the release paper.
However, the release paper having embossing patterns that is formed by the conventional method has a high surface roughness so that there is a problem that can lead to a bad appearance.
The above release paper is now in use in many fields. For example, it is widely used in various industrial fields, including a process for manufacturing something, such as a label including all kinds of stickers, a drug including a disposable band, and the like, a tape for packaging, an asphalt pavement, an auto assembly process, a polyurethane synthetic leather, and the like. Therefore, the developing of the release paper that can maintain exclusive appearances of the above products is required.